Bestiary
Enemies Normal Enemies They be bad Bandits The Lost And Hungry Spelunkers Barbarians Soldiers Exiled Soldiers Blood Mage Mage Adventurers Civilian Leper Rat Bat Sheep Boar Hawk Bee Mosquito Spider Brown Spider Rock Crab Mimic Avatars of Pride and Shame Stone Guardian Flaming Core Glass Elemental Ice Elemental Flesh Ball Blood Slime Acidic Ooze Boil Horror Eye Horror Ribbed Horror Ribbed Horrors are found from Rituals. Two Ribbed Horrors can be found at the top right of the Sanctuary if they haven't been killed. Zombies Ghost Phantom Merchant Ghost The Merchant Ghost will eventually disappear if it is able to successfully escape after some time. Once all Schematics have been found, the enemy will drop treasure maps in its place. Bugged Enemies Animated Foliage For some reason, the kill won't register on an Animated Foliage therefore it is impossible to gain the entry of the monster and 100% the collection. Ditto Ditto Rare Enemies The Rock Found randomly in any stage. Once defeated, he drops 3 armor, his Greatshield, exp, and unlocks The Cursed One achievement that gives the Rock class. The Rock is a direct reference to Havel the Rock from the Dark Souls series Immortal Enemies Immortal enemies are enemies that can't be killed Poison Elemental "A cloud of noxious gas" Deals continuous poison damage to player when in range. Poison Elementals can only be found in the Sewers and Swamp stage where there can be up to three at a time. Ditto Death Elemental "An aspect of Veil. It may be near impossible to defeat" Deals continuous damage to player when in range Despite the quote implying that the Death Elemental can be defeated, there has not been any recorded way to defeat the enemy. Death Elementals can be found throughout the entire game but are mainly located in the Sanctuary once sufficient progress and godslaying have been made or in Veil's Chamber. They also randomly spawn throughout every world. DemiGods Bandit Lord "The lord of bandits. A disreputable figure who fights with multiple weapons" Found in the Plains The Lost And Hungry "Brought together by their lack of direction, these dregs wander aimlessly through the desert. They are weak and their morale is easily broken" Found in the Desert Grave Of The Bandit Lord "A buried bandit whose sentience has, by some mistake of magic or divine intervention, has infected the ground above which he rests" Found in the Village Ditto Ditto Daughter of Sow "Every plant is a child of Sow, but this one was special. Some say the shifting world is the result of Sow's wrath having lost his favored daughter" Found in the Forest Ditto Primordial Jelly "A huge blob of congealed blood with a visible heart at the center" Found in the Swamp Ditto Ditto Memories of a Forgotten Kingdom "The memories of a kingdom decimated by civil war coalesced into a single mass" Found in the Hedge Maze Ditto Ditto Ditto Obsidian Avatar "A golem with a huge obsidian sword. Its footsteps threaten to bring down the walls" Found in the Cave Heroes There are four total heroes to fight. Found in the Winter Ditto Ditto Ditto Fighter "A valiant hero, battling to defend his beloved" Barbarian "A brash and savage warrior. Beneath his tough exterior is a kind heart, with a soft spot for children" Cleric "A mage devoted to protecting others with divine magic" Mage "A young spellcaster. Still a child but more learned than most elders" Captain of the Guard "A loyal follower of the usurper, Shield. His weapon was crafted from the blades of those he has slain" Found in the Town. Any Civilians killed will cause the boss to start with additional Soldiers nearby. Experience-Addled Madman "An old mage driven insane by the experience he coveted" Found in the Labyrinth The Last Mistake "A mass of writhing flesh, seemingly composed of many different bodies" Found in the Cemetery Ditto Ditto The Second Mistake Found in the Marsh Ditto Ditto Gods "What hast thou accomplished?" Gods are the final bosses of the game. They have more health, deal more damage, and contribute much to the lore of the game. Each god has their own shrine that gives rewards if prayed to. Veil, The Inevitable End "The Inevitable End: The god of death. Whether a man or concept is debatable, but his realm consumes all in time" Found in the Crypt. Beware of Death Elementals while fighting as they can spawn at any time. Ditto Shield, Usurper, Warmonger, Failure "A man who betrayed his allies and became a god after usurping his king's throne. His motivations are often conflicting and unclear" Found in the Castle. Killing Civilians in the Castle will cause Shield to start with additional Soldiers nearby. Ditto Brearg, The Shackled God "A former king, brought low by betrayal and left to wither in his prison cell" Found in the Prison Ditto Ditto Obelisk, The First God "The first god and source of all magic. A huge slab of obsidian... or is it petrified wood?" Found in the Tomb. Having high magic resistance will make the battle much easier. Ditto Ditto Ditto Ditto Free, The Cripple "Betrayed and crippled, this once adventurous being now hides deep underground" Found in the Grotto Absolute Gods Thousandfold - The True End Found in a portal behind the Thousandfold Shrine at the top right corner of the game once all 5 Gods have been defeated at least once. Once the player dies in the room from the Thousandfold spike, bleeding, or blinking outside of the room, the player will be rewarded with The Death of Violence achievement. Upon death in the room, most progress in the Sanctuary will be reset. These include: -All dead NPCs and ruined shrines will respawn -Shrine relations will reset -Zombies and Flesh Balls will not reset Speculation: Based on the name of the achievement received, players have speculated that Thousandfold is actually the player. Song - The Beginning "The Goddess of life and fertility" Found in a portal below the Song Shrine in the northeast direction once all 3 Sanctuary Ritual Shrines have been activated. While fighting Song, she will spew blood from her mouth that deal considerable damage. At the top left and right of the arena, there rests enemies that activate from time to time to fill the middle Sacrificial Circle with blood to summon enemies. Check the corners occasionally and kill them before the circle is filled. Also note that they regenerate thus need to be killed repeatedly. The First Mistake "This is where violence begins" Fought after defeating Song. This enemy is known to be the final, final boss of the game. It proves this with its incredibly massive amount of damage, quick speed, and little time to attack while it's vulnerable. Once it is successfully killed, the game will kill the player and treat as if the player died. The difference being that the portal to Song closes, all three rituals are reset, all Tumors and Ribbed Horrors reset, and The Ultimate Irony achievement is rewarded to the player.